All Time High
by Bond 4ever
Summary: Agent James Bond 007 will need to be at his All Time High to stop Blofeld this time in this pulse pounding story with exotic locales, beautiful women, and awesome action. Please review!


**__**

007: All Time High

By: Bond 4Ever

****

Prologue

The Casino smelt like burnt out cigarettes and the sweat of nervous gamblers. Dice rolled and baccarat chips flew across tables as the women clung to the winning men like Velcro.

Cigarette smoke wafted through the air, and the brilliant colors danced around, making the man with the slightest wooziness feel like he would collapse. Casino lamps hung from the ceiling illuminating the gambling tables, and an aura seemed to hang around the best players.

The cash was kept in a highly guarded safe in the back of the building, where it was known that no one would be foolish enough to try and rob it. There were several guards blocking the way to the safe, armed with heavy pump shotguns and .99 pistols.

James Bond walked elegantly over to the baccarat table. It was always easy to locate it; all he had to do was look for the table with the most women. They managed to always crowd around the best players, usually him or a lucky few.

" Banco," Bond watched as a discouraged player got up from his seat. Bond quickly sat down in the mans seat, and placed $700. The man dealt Bond and the banker 2 cards.

Bond had a 2 and a 4. He felt that he should take the extra card, but he was not sure. He made a hand motion and took the final card. It was a 3!! He sat there, unmoving. The banker showed his cards, 2 threes.

Bond smiled and showed his cards. The banker was surprised at Bonds luck. Bond as handed 7 hundred-dollar chips. Bond watched as several women began to shift direction over to Bond.

He got up from the table and walked over to the place to cash in the chips. He watched as another man slid into his chair. Bond looked at his clean tuxedo, and winced as his Walther P99 dug into his chest.

He was halfway to the desk when it happened. The brilliant colors disappeared as the lights immediately went out. He heard a yell, and Bond immediately knew that something was wrong.

He drew out his Walther P99 and grabbed his sunglasses. He slid them on and pressed the hidden night vision button on them. He could see bodies running around in fear.

Bond saw 5 men bust open the doors of the casino with heavy machine guns. They fired in the air and people screamed. Bond studied the men closer. They wore black clothing and carried machine guns.

Bond suddenly realized what was going on. He ran towards the back of the casino towards the safe. He saw 6 men gunning down guards. Gunpowder replaced the smell of cigarettes as bullets bounced off the walls like jumping beans.

Bond aimed at the first man, who wore night vision goggles. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the barrel and hit the target precisely. The man collapsed in a heap and the other man realized what was happening. One of the men whipped out a grenade and pulled off the ring with his mouth.

He flung it behind him and Bond ran as fast as he could. The grenade exploded, sending Bond flying through the air. Bond landed with a thud and a bullet flew out of his gun by accident.

Bond looked behind himself and saw the flames. The sprinkler system went off, and Bond was soon sprayed with water. He looked through the dense smoke and saw the men at the safe.

Bond began releasing bullets at the men, but they through yet another grenade at Bond. It was a smoke grenade. It covered up the hallway as Bond coughed hard.

He tried to ignore it, but it was unsuccessful. He kept running through the hallway, almost tripping over the corpses of the guards. He suddenly heard a long creaking noise as the door to the safe swung open.

Bond kept running, and firing bullets. Water sprayed down upon him, adding to the smoke and flames which began spreading along the hall.

Bond got to the safe and realized that it was full of cash, and the men were nowhere in sight. He looked to the left and saw a smashed window and the men running away.

He heard a bang, and heard a yell. It was of the casino's manager, Mr. Berten. Bond quickly ran over to the manager's office. He opened the door and saw Mr. Berter lying on the floor, soaked.

The murderer jumped out the window with a file in his hand. Bond knew what it said. It said S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

****

Chapter 1

He rummaged through his drawer furiously, looking for his bullets. He got his hand on the box and took out his gun. He opened the box and loaded it.

BANG! BANG! Bond clicked off the safety and walked to the end of the room. He rounded a corner and saw nothing. He heard another gunshot. He began walking down the hallway of MI6, not knowing what was going on.

He looked in Moneypenny's room, and saw her laying on the floor with a puddle of blood seeping into the carpet. He grimaced and kept walking. He saw a man walking out of a room.

He whipped his gun out and pointed it at Bond. Bond did the same. It was 006, Bonds fellow agent. They began walking down another hallway, when they reached an elevator. The door opened and a man with a machine gun hopped out.

Bond and 006 with razor speed launched 2 precisely aimed bullets at the man. They hit the man square in the chest, and he flew back with bullets flying.

Bond began jogging to M's office, hoping that he was alive. He threw open the door, and inside were 5 men, one holding him as a hostage. Bond shot the first two. 006 was shot twice in the chest. He fired again and killed the other 2.

Bond aimed at the man holding M. He hit the man in the head, and M was alive. Bond led M to the elevators. He pressed the button and he could hear it coming down. Suddenly, he heard a cable snap, and heard the elevator plummeting to the ground.

Bond heard an explosion. He grabbed M and threw him to the ground. Bond began to run over to Q-Lab. He rushed inside, and he saw Q lying on a desk with three bullets in him.

Bond pushed him aside and rummaged on the desk for some keys. He found them and ran over to the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. He threw open the door and pushed M inside. He ran over to the other side. He hopped in and shoved the keys in.

Inside ran in 5 men with machine guns. They opened fire, and Bond activated the camouflage. He started the car and hit the ignition. He drove towards the wall.

He hit it with extreme force, causing it to crumble under the Aston Martins weight. The bricks flew everywhere, some tumbled to the ground, some flew back and struck some equipment in the lab.

Sparks flew as electronic devices exploded from the lab. The V12 Vanquish soared through the air like a hawk, and he landed beautifully on a patch of green grass right beside MI6.

Bond looked to the opposite side of the car to check on M. He was fine, so Bond observed the day outside.

It was a typical London day; a day when the clouds seemed to drown out any sign of the sun, a kind of day that seemed that all hope would fade away. It was the kind of day that you thought it would rain, but it didn't, and you were hit by small sprinkles of rain.

The air smelt like car fumes and gunpowder from the recent encounter. He hopped back into the car and looked at MI6 with disgust, wondering who was responsible.

" Oh, James," moaned a voice that seemed to beckon him.

He awoke suddenly, to see a mysterious girl placing her arms around him. He blinked and examined the room. He was in a hotel room; he knew that much, and he didn't know the woman beside him.

" Uh, exactly who are you???" he asked curiously.

" Carla Reynack. Remember? We met at the bar last night?" she asked as she nuzzled his body. He saw the sun peeking through the blinds covering the window, apparently not doing their job. Across the room was a dresser with several trinkets on it, and a table and chairs. He saw a microwave and a mini refrigerator sitting on a granite countertop.

It all began to come back to him now. The late night partying, the drinks, the women, the bar. It all flooded back into his head like a rush of water. He suddenly remembered Carla dragging him back to her hotel, and the late night fun.

" I got to go," he said sadly, knowing she had brought him great pleasure.

" Why?" she questioned with her big beautiful blue eyes sparkling brilliantly.

" What if I told you I was a secret agent?" he asked as he threw on his tux. He grabbed his tie and quickly put it on.

She looked at him pull on his pants and grab his belt. He put it on and ran into the bathroom, needing to brush his teeth.

" Why?" she asked as she heard the toothbrush go off.

" Would you let me go?" he asked as he spit out the toothpaste into the sink.

" I guess," she mumbled.

He spat out the toothpaste one more time and placed the toothbrush beside the sink. He walked out and looked at Carla throwing the sheets off her.

" I'm a secret agent," he said jokingly. He walked over to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. He drew away and she grabbed his tie playfully. She pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately.

He drew away and smiled at her. He then turned around, and left the room.

Chapter 2

He rushed out of the hotel as fast as a jackrabbit, knowing that he was already late for work. M had clearly stated last night before he went out that he had to be back at work at 8:00 in the morning for work.

He knew that M would clearly be angry, but you only get to live once, so live it to the fullest. He jogged over to his car, the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It glinted in the sunlight as Bond stared at his watch.

It was already 9:30, and he didn't know how long it would take to get there. He threw open the door to the car and hopped in. He slammed the door shut and hit the ignition, and sped away.

He was on Wretley road, which he knew would lead to Yolanda Street, where MI6 was located. He made a right and realized that he was on Yolanda Street! He looked for the giant building, and he found it immediately.

He pulled over and threw open the door to his car. He hopped out and slammed the door shut behind him. He heard the annoying Surfing U.S.A cell phone ring, and he made an annoyed face.

He reached into his pocket and drew out the phone as he ran to the entrance.

" Bond here," he said.

" Where the hell are you??" asked Moneypenny. " M is really angry! You better get here right now!" she said angrily.

" Well, you're a great help," he said as he ran inside. His feet clapped against the sparkling floors as he ran towards the elevator.

" Well, lets just say I had a little problem I couldn't get rid of," he replied as he hopped in the closing elevator. He pressed the button marked 5, leading him to the second floor.

" Regardless of whatever "problem" you had, M is really not happy," she said angrily.

He tapped his foot on the tile covering the bottom of the elevator quickly as he watched the numbers change.

" Well, tell M that I had car trouble," said Bond as the doors opened.

" For an hour and a half??!!" asked Moneypenny.

" Make something up! Be creative!" shouted Bond as he jogged down the aisle of doors looking for the one marked Universal Exports.

" Oh, James! You better be here really quick!" she said.

Bond found it and threw open the door. Moneypenny turned around and glared at Bond. She put her phone down, and gave Bond a look. She was looking absolutely stunning, her dress glittering in the sunlight filtering through the window.

He gave her a slight smile and straightened up his tie.

" M wants you," she said sadly.

Bond nodded solemnly and walked over to the hidden door. Moneypenny pressed a button on the intercom and spoke into it.

" 007 is ready to see you now," she said professionally.

" Send him in," replied M in a gruff voice.

The door opened and Bond waltzed in, knowing that he was about to get his death sentence. M was sitting at his desk smoking a cigar, a Corona to be exact.

M looked outside his window solemnly, letting out a puff of smoke. He ignored Bond as he sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

" Sir?" asked Bond.

M turned around angrily and stared at Bond right in the face.

" So. Agent 007.Time is… what. 9:45?" asked M sarcastically.

" Car troubles," bluffed Bond.

" Car troubles my ass," he said as he stamped out his cigar and put it into an ashtray. " Now, this is the only time I am gonna let it slide, but from now on… If your late, you'll be fired," said M gravely.

Bond nodded.

" Now, onto your mission," said M.

" What mission?" asked Bond curiously.

" The one I sent you on last night? When you were supposed to investigate Jonathon Rainier at the Earthquake bar?" asked M angrily, lighting another cigar, this time a Churchill.

Bond's mind went blank and he suddenly realized what he had done.

Chapter 3

" M, he uh… wasn't there!" replied Bond.

" What? He wasn't there??" asked M sarcastically.

" Yeah, I saw him leaving when I got there," he said.

" Oh really. That's why my other agent saw you walk into the bar and begin talking to him?" asked M curiously.

" I didn't do it. I had one drink, one drink led to 2, then to 3, and then I ended up in a hotel room with a woman called Carla Reynack. Funny how things work huh?" asked Bond, trying to sound innocent.

" WHAT!!!" thundered M.

" This is the problem with you 007! I send you on a mission and you totally disregard me! That's It! Your being reassigned!" yelled M as he took yet another tedious puff of his cigar.

" To where?" he questioned, full of anticipation.

" Costa Rica. A Venezuelan drug lord disguised as a coffee seller, Garachio Maladaga, has been smuggling Cocaine into the country, but we think he has more sinister motives. There is a plane leaving tomorrow from Costa Rica to Argentina carrying 7 nuclear warheads. Watch that plane 007," said M in a gruff voice.

He took another tedious smoke of his cigar and blew out the smoke like a king. He gave Bond a nasty look.

" Don't screw this one up 007," he said calmly.

Then, Moneypenny walked in, and M quickly stamped out his cigar. Moneypenny hated smoking, she thought it was evil, and whenever she saw M smoking a cigar or pipe, she scolded him and told him to put it out.

" Ahh, smoking I see. Anyway, here are your passports, plane tickets, and alias Elliot Gardner, an American novelist visiting writing his new story," said Moneypenny as she handed Bond a manilla folder.

" Ah Moneypenny, what would I do without you?" questioned Bond sarcastically.

" Well, your about to find out," she said. She was also carrying another manilla folder, one that was blank and had 1 paper in it.

She walked over to M and placed it on his desk.

" What is this?" asked M questioningly.

" My resignation," she said calmly.

" What?" asked Bond surprised as ever.

" Yes, you heard me, my resignation," she replied.

" You must be joking," said M sadly.

" No, actually I met a chap that goes by the name of Garachio Maladaga. He's Venezuelan, and he proposed to me," she said.

" Don't!" yelled Bond.

" Why?" questioned Moneypenny.

" Because hes a drug lord! He's been smuggling cocaine into Costa Rica for some time, and I have to go investigate him!!" yelled Bond.

" Oh," she said briskly. She snatched the folder from M's desk and turned around and exited the room.

" Moneypenny, Moneypenny," said M.

" What would we do without her," said Bond.

Costa Rica

The sun blazed overhead brilliantly, shining down upon the many people of Costa Rica. It was sunny; a typical day in Costa Rica, a day when the sun shined and the clear blue sky blanketed the Earth.

The smell of sweat and happiness hung in the air. Agent James Bond 007 (Elliot Gardner) walked down the long brick sidewalks looking at all the people of Costa Rica having fun. He could see beer being chugged, women being made out with, and just plain partying!

Cars passed by, occasionally making a blur, making Bond a bit dizzy. He soon learned to ignore it. He knew where he was staying, the Maralgo Maria to be exact, and he knew exactly where it was.

But right now, he was looking for Garachios coffee shop, a lead seller of coffee in Costa Rica. He easily found the shop, a big place with a bunch of people lined outside of it. Typical, thought Bond.

He made a mental note of where it was, so that later he may visit it. He found his hotel and examined it. It had a coral or cream type color to it, and the name of the hotel was clearly stated on the front in big bold letters.

He jogged over to the entrance and walked over to the reception desk.

" Hi, I'm Elliot Gardener, the American Novelist. I believe I have a reservation here?" asked Bond smugly.

" Yes, room 208," said the receptionist as she handed Bond the key. He thanked her and walked over to the elevators, and had a feeling that he was going to have a very short stay in Costa Rica.

He walked into the elevator and pressed floor 2. He listened to the extremely annoying elevator music as he could feel his weight lift into the air. He heard a ding and the doors slid open slowly. Bond stepped out and looked for room 208.

It smelled like air freshener, the cheap kind that you buy at a dollar store. Bond found the room, it was fairly easy to spot, and placed the key in the keyhole. He unlocked the door and threw it open.

He walked inside and observed it. Pretty much the same except for Carla's except the fact that there was a man with a gun sitting in one of the chairs.

Chapter 4

" Get down on the ground Mr. Gardner," said the man. He had a Spanish accent and wore a tuxedo.

Bond listened to his attacker and got down on the ground.

" What do you want?" asked Bond.

" You're a respected American writer who just recently wrote a book that was a bit racist against the Costa Rican, calling them dirty bastards. Why do you think I'm here?" he replied smirking.

Bond shrugged and slowly slid his hand into his shirt and got a hand on his P99. He slowly drew it out, trying to conceal it. Then, the man got up from his chair and began circling Bond.

" Goodbye, Mr. Gardner," said the man.

BANG! BANG! Bond jumped almost twenty feet in the air when the shots were fired. The man was also a bit frightened. He toppled to the ground dead, with two bullets in him. Bond wiped sweat off his brow and looked at the mans dead corpse.

" Asta La Vista, baby," said Bond smirking.

Bond decided that it was not safe in the hotel, so he decided to go check the launch of the airplane. He rushed out of the room and quickly shut the door behind him. He suddenly began to walk casually, knowing that sooner or later maids would come and find the body.

He walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. He heard the elevator scraping against the walls surrounding it. He heard a ding and the doors opened. Bond walked in and pressed lobby.

When he got downstairs, he waltzed out of the hotel, and immediately started looking for a taxi. He finally got one, so he commanded the driver to take him to the Costa Rican national airport. The drive was fairly short, consisting of several turns and speed bumps, but Bond made it there eventually.

The airport was fairly small, consisting of only a bar and the launch area. Bond, naturally, headed for the bar. His shirt fluttered in the breeze and he took off his sunglasses. He folded them and placed them in his breast pocket.

When he reached the bar, he immediately signaled for a person to serve him. He found one, a Costa Rican man in his early twenties, one that had not yet tasted the evils of life.

" Yessir. What would you like?" asked the waiter.

" Vodka Martini, shaken.... not stirred," said bond signaling for him to go and get his drink. The plane was scheduled to leave at exactly 2:05 PM, and it was now 2:00. He reached into his breast pocket and drew out a cigar, a Corona.

He drew out his lighter from his pocket and quickly lit it. He placed the lighter back in his pocket and looked out at the blazing sun. The waiter came back with the drink at 2:04, and Bond grabbed it from the man.

" Thanks," said Bond.

2:05. Bond walked to the edge of the bar and quickly looked at the plane, getting ready to launch. He also saw another plane, which he knew was not scheduled for launch. He pondered the thought of the plane being a terrorist plane, but he soon ignored it and pushed it to the back of his head.

The plane began speeding down the runway. Its tires left skid marks as it lifted in the air; it's weight almost making it droop. Bond reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone. He took another sip of his Martini and a puff of his cigar and called MI6.

The phone rang for several seconds.

" Hello?" asked M in a gruff voice.

" It's Bond. The plane has successfully been launched. I'm visiting the drug lord's store tonight. Over and out," he said as he closed it shut and exited the airport, looking for another hotel.

12:34 P.M

Bond awoke to the sound of Surfing U.S.A. He fumbled his hand around on the dresser, looking for the accursed phone. He finally got a hold of something trembling, so he picked it up, careful not to awaken Maria, his newfound lover.

" Hello?" murmured Bond.

" We need you back here now!" yelled M.

" Why?" asked Bond as he looked at Maria's beautiful body.

" You know that plane you were supposed to be watching?" asked M angrily.

" Yeah," he said.

" Well, lets just say it never got to its destination," he replied.

Chapter 5

MI6, London

Today was the kind of day in which you wanted to stay curled up in bed, sleeping to your hearts content. But not for James Bond Agent 007. He was already at work, getting briefed on his newest mission.

Bond was sitting down in one of M's leather backed chairs, waiting for M to brief him. M was staring out the window, looking at the cold wet day, his eyes glistening. He turned around and looked at Bond.

" So, 007. What do you know about the Boeing 646?" said M as he walked to his desk slowly, keeping a steady pace.

" A cargo plane, usually used to store nuclear weapons and nuclear material," said Bond flawlessly.

M reached into a drawer of his desk and took out a box of cigars. They were Corona's, his favorite. M opened the box and offered one to Bond. Bond took one, and so did M. Bond whipped out his lighter and lit it quickly. He closed the lighter, quickly extinguishing the flame.

M did the same, and Bond placed his lighter back in his breast pocket. M put his in a drawer.

" As a matter of fact, that was the plane I was watching," said Bond, taking a long puff of his cigar.

" I see you know your knowledge of planes, 007. Good. Now on to your briefing. The Boeing 646. Almost impossible to break into unless the infiltrator made a way onto the plane. Now, it seems that someone infiltrated the Boeing 646 carrying the seven nuclear warheads and hijacked it, taking it to whereabouts unknown.

" Now, 007. We had an agent working in the casino that you were at that night. He was the manager. What file did you say that the man was carrying when he went out the window?" asked M.

" It said S.P.E.C.T.R.E on it," he said, knowing that something just clicked in his head.

" Then that must be our little friend who hijacked the plane," said M.

" But why?" asked Bond.

" A file about S.P.E.C.T.R.E and their whereabouts is stolen, and then a few days later a plane carrying seven nuclear warheads is hijacked, and you wonder who did it?" asked M. He took another long puff of his cigar.

" Good point," said Bond.

" This is the place in which the plane was supposed to stop at and refuel," said M as he pressed a button on his desk. A piece of the wall slid away and revealed a large screen with a picture of a place on it.

" Paraguay," said M.

" Did it reach its destination?" asked Bond.

" No. But we did get satellite photos showing that it did fly over Brazil. And since Paraguay is almost right next to it, that's where we think the missiles are at Brazil," said M, changing the photo to Brazil.

" And you want me to go and investigate, recover the bombs, get the girl, and save the world right?" asked Bond smirking.

" Grow up, 007," said Q as he walked into M's office.

Bond turned around and took another puff of the cigar.

" Morning, Q," said Bond.

" Morning 007. Now come on. I have some things that might interest you. Do you mind if I steal him away?" asked Q.

" Not at all. As a matter of fact, be my guest! Now, you're going to need to stop by Miss Moneypenny. She has your passports among other papers," said M.

" Yessir. I'll keep that in mind," he said as he walked out of the office following Q, leaving M alone smoking his Corona staring out the cold window.

Miss Moneypenny sat at her desk, her fingers typing extremely fast on the typewriter. She stared at Bond as he walked in with Q, looking at how brilliant he looked.

" Morning, Moneypenny," said Bond.

She stopped typing and rummaged through a stack of papers, looking for Bonds information. She knew what she was looking for, a manilla folder with the words For Your Eyes Only written on it.

She found it and handed it to him. " Goodbye and good luck James," she said as he took it from her hands and walked out of the room, Moneypenny staring after him.

Chapter 6

The lights seemed to drill into Bond's head as he flipped through the manilla folder Moneypenny had handed him. Q had looked back at him once or twice, urging him to move it along, but Bond stayed at his own steady pace, smoking his cigar, the smoke wafting through the air.

Their shoes clapped against the tile flooring that led to Q-Lab. Doors lined the walls, probably for other 00-agents. Q-Lab was not that hard to miss, it was the door at the end of the hall with the words Q-lab written on it. When Bond and Q reached it, Q threw open the door and held it for Bond.

" Thank you Q," said Bond as he walked in.

BOOM! Bond whipped around to see a flaming heap, for which he figured used to be a dummy. All sorts of gadgets and guns were lying around in Q-Lab, it was like an arsenal. Bond watched as Q rushed over to a table and grabbed something that looked like a roll of duck tape.

" Looks like a standard roll of duck tape. But, press this button on the inside of the roll," said Q as he demonstrated, " and a standard rappel shoots out and attaches to whatever target you want. Simply press the button again, and the rappel recoils," he said as he tossed it to Bond.

Bond caught it and looked at him funny. Q walked over to another desk and grabbed a watch. He brought it over, and Bond realized that it was another Omega Seamaster.

" Your new watch. Press this button and a laser comes out, and twist the timer and another rappel comes out," said Q as he handed it to Bond. Bond placed it on his wrist and looked around, waiting for more of Q's gadgets.

" Ahhh, two more things. One," said Q as he reached into his pocket. He drew out two pieces of a substance that looked like play-doh. Bond took it and looked at him.

" I never joke about my work," said Q as he handed it to Bond.

" Place the first piece into your right or left ear, whichever one you prefer. Now, all you have to do is place this," he pointed to the other one, " any where you want. Now, all you have to do is press in the goo in your ear, and you will hear crystal clear in the place where the other goo is," said Q as he plopped the other one in Bonds other hand.

" Now, your new car," said Q as he walked over to a figure that looked like a car. It had a shroud over it, so Bond had no clue what it was.

Q ripped the cover off and showed Bond the car.

" Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. We've actually managed to piece it back together from your most recent mission, with a few more goodies," he said.

" Machine guns, rockets, shotguns, smokescreen, oil slick, sunroof, ejector seat, changing license plate, remote control by cell phone," said Q as he handed Bond the cell phone from one of his other missions, " camouflage, bulletproof rear window, and heres something I'm particularly proud of... lasers that pop out of the wheels, at exactly wheel length, and cut right through them, leaving the enemy car without wheels," finished Q.

" Oh, very nice," said Bond looking in the windows.

" Now 007, please try and return this equipment in pristine order. I find that fairly doubtful," said Q as he looked at Bond sit in the car.

Bond pressed the button marked tire slasher and the lasers popped out and shot out on both sides, melting a piece of equipment, probably another gadget.

" I think I get the point," said Bond smiling.

" Grow up 007," said Q as he walked away.

Brazil

The Aston Martin slid down the bumpy brick road smoothly as a knife cutting through butter. The sun was blazing overhead like a giant jewel in the sky, leaving no sign of clouds. It was beautiful clear day in the country of Brazil, well, what the inhabitants called beautiful. If what the inhabitants thought that beautiful meant about 100 degrees outside, people outside sweating like crazy, and no clouds in the sky, then it sure was beautiful.

Trees dotted the sides of the roads, as did farms and livestock. Almost every second, Bond saw a new worker on the side of the road, working their butts off. Bond wore a tuxedo, his signature outfit, and smoked another cigar. A bottle of vodka sat in one of the cup holders, almost half gone, and a box of cigars sat in the passenger side seat.

He had the air on the highest it could go, but it still didn't make a difference. Bond occasionally took of swig of the Vodka, knowing that no one would care; this was Brazil for cryin out loud. Bond had been greeted by border guards while he smoked a cigar and took a sip of vodka, and they hadn't cared.

A giant mountain seemed to be in everyone's eye view; it was the Pelatos Marano, an inactive volcano, which was extremely devastating. Several years ago, the volcano had exploded, causing thousands to die, and it was extremely powerful. Then, trees soon blocked the view of the gigantic volcano.

Along side the curb lay several shrubs and plants, and no dew could be found, probably all dried up from the suns heat. The workers looked at Bond curiously as he drove by. Bond ignored them and kept driving. He knew exactly where he needed to go, the Delak Maraino hotel, a critically acclaimed five star hotel.

Bond took another puff of his cigar and took it out of his mouth. He looked at the end of the cigar shriveling up and curling as the flames engulfed it, but they were getting low. The flame soon disappeared, so Bond reached into pocket and drew out a lighter, wiggling his hand out of the seat belt.

He brought it up to the cigar and put his hand around the flame and sparked it. The flame ignited and lit the cigar. Bond closed the lighter and placed it back into his pocket. He took yet another long puff, enjoying the beautiful scenery, except for the sweaty dirty men working. He really did not see a definite sign of civilization, making this the perfect place for Blofeld as he fiends to hide.

Bond kept his foot on the pedal steadily, knowing that a turn would be coming up soon. He stamped out the cigar, for the car soon began to smell of cigar smoke. Bond grabbed the Vodka bottle, a wine bottle with a label saying Seagrams Vodka, and the clear liquid inside, and took a quick gulp of it.

He knew that Brazil would be the perfect place for Blofeld to hide, but where in Brazil?

Chapter 7

" As you all know, the Boeing 646 was successfully shall we say, intercepted, last night, thanks to our dear friend Colonel Mikhail Gregoryvich," said the figure, hidden in the shadows, choosing not to be shown.

The colonel stood up slowly, waving his hand as the group applauded.

" Now where is my 3 million?" asked the man.

BANG! Mikhail fell to the ground with a bullet in his chest, and the gun from the shadows retreated.

" Now, as you all know, Agent 007 is once again on our trail, and this time, I want no mistakes," said the man in the shadows. All the men heard was the occasional purr and him speaking.

" Agreed?" questioned the man.

" Agreed," said the group in unison.

The car glinted in the sunlight as it reflected off of it brilliantly, causing rays of sunshine to seem to spray everywhere. The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish was parked between the Red Ford Thunderbird and the silver BMW. It was located at the parking garage at the Delak Maraino hotel, a hot spot for tourists. James Bond agent 007 had checked into the hotel under the alias Bradley Linch at precisely 2:36 P.M to room 334.

He had gone up the elevator and found the room perfectly fine, it was pretty much right next to it! The room turned out to be a suite, and Bond had dumped all of his possessions on the couch in front of the television set. Unfortunately, Bond did not make it back to the Aston Martin at the time he had expected, for he was delayed by a man that seemed to be in his 30s and carried a pistol.

The man held the gun to Bond's back and ordered him to go to room 356 where he would be executed.

" Come on Mr. Bond," said the man.

Bond looked at him sadly and pressed onward, counting the door numbers as he went.

352...353...354...355...356! Bond halted at the doorway and waited for the strange man to open the door. The man whipped out the card and slid it into the key slot, and the door unlocked.

" Go in Mr. Bond," he said as he pushed the gun into Bond's back, making him jerk.

The mans room was extremely similar to Bonds, except that Bond had two chairs in his room, but this man had one.

" Get down on the couch Mr. Bond," the man said.

Bond obeyed and sat down and looked at the man holding the pistol.

" You have interfered with S.P.E.C.T.R.E's plans long enough! Now death shall be the consequence!" yelled the man.

Bond pretended to look at his watch and quickly twisted the timer, sending the rappel into the mans chest. The man fell to the ground, for the rappel had pierced his heart. Bond recoiled it and rushed out of the room. He closed the door and ran down the hallway as quickly as possible. He got to the elevator and pressed the down button repeatedly.

Soon the door dinged and slid open, revealing an empty elevator. Bond jumped in and pressed 1. He whipped out his P99 and got ready to leave. The doors dinged and opened. Bond popped out, his gun spinning wildly, searching for another one of Blofeld's men. He found none, so he quickly exited.

He jogged over to the parking lot, and that's when it started. Bond looked at several men carrying AK-47's inspecting the Aston Martin, and took aim. He counted to three and pulled the trigger. The bullet almost flew in slow-mo as he watched it.

His target jerked forward and hit the car when the bullet struck, and the rest of the men whipped around and started firing. Bond jumped behind a Ford windstar and felt the bullets hitting the car, puncturing its exterior. Bond whipped around and released another round of bullets. He took out 3 men, but that was no help.

Bond dropped the empty clip and reloaded. He took a deep breath and whipped around. Suddenly, there was no one there! Then, he heard an engine revving, and he saw a jeep heading straight for him and the Windstar! Bond got down and rolled out from the bottom of the car to the other side and ran to his Aston Martin.

The man in the jeep had no time to stop when he realized Bond had gotten away, and he hit the Windstar with full power. An explosion of glass and metal erupted, and flames quickly began to sprout from the ruins of the two cars. Bond hopped in his car and quickly revved up the engine.

He pulled the in reverse and high-tailed it out of there! He pulled his car out of the garage and started driving away. The cigar box and vodka flew to the ground, and cigars spilled everywhere.

" What a goddam waste," said Bond as he looked down at the mess on the floor. He looked in his rear view mirror and forgot about the cigars and vodka, but concentrated on the following BMW, Ford Thunderbird, Honda Accord, and Corvette.

Bond jerked to the left spinning madly into the town square. He hit several food stands, sending fruits and vegetables flying in all directions. The sun beamed overhead brilliantly, almost following the chase.

Bond watched as the other cars pursued him with pure determination. Bond got an idea. He slowed down a bit and got along side the BMW. Bond gave the driver a little wave and pressed Tire Slasher. The lasers popped out and severed the BMW's tires. The BMW went speeding out of control and struck a shop, causing the car to explode.

Bond took his attention away from the exploding car and placed it on the road ahead. Bumbling street merchants lined the street on both sides, and innocent people stood beside them, running in fear as the Aston Martin sped along, with Blofeld's men right behind him.

Bond looked ahead and realized that he was heading straight into a brick wall! He made a quick thought and pressed the button for rockets. Two shot out and hit the wall with full impact, sending brick and plaster flying in different directions. Bond sped through the ruins, going up a ramp of rubble, sending him flying into the air.

Still, Blofeld's men pursued. Bond jerked left and stopped. He watched as the other cars sped ahead and kept going. Bond soon began to follow them, and they soon realized it when the machine guns popped out and began firing.

The Honda Accord exploded into a flurry of flames when one of the bullets pierced the gas tank, making it explode. Now all that was left was that Thunderbird. The Thunderbird quickly let out an oil slick?? Oil ejected from the back of the car and splattered all over the ground, making Bond skid out of control.

Innocent people ran in all sorts of directions as Bond's car spun around. Bond quickly regained his focus and sped right after the Thunderbird. He let loose a spray of bullets, all of them missing and hitting walls.

The Ford Thunderbird quickly jerked to the right and went into a building! It was teeming skyscraper! Bond quickly followed and kept his eyes on the car. The car headed towards the stairs and busted through the door taking away part of the wall with him.

Bond followed him, just barely hitting the wall. The Thunderbird sped up the bumpy steps, and flew through the wall at the top of them. Bond watched as the car flew into an office knocking down innocent civilians. Bond followed, careful not to hit any one.

They were on the third floor now, and there were 10 in the building. Papers flew everywhere as the cars chased each other through the building like a cat chasing a mouse. Bond watched as a cup of coffee flew and struck the windshield, making coffee spatter all over it.

Then, Bond realized what the Thunderbird was heading to. It was heading for the window, a huge glass pane that seemed to spread across the building. The Thunderbird went first, smashing through the panes as if they were butter.

The Aston Martin followed, as if in slow motion. The Thunderbird hit the ground first, damaging most of the car, and the Aston Martin followed, making the front of the car smash into the ground. Bond was not injured, and the car quickly regained its balance.

Bond sped after the Ford Thunderbird. It had an extremely big problem with the side of the car, and it seemed to keep spinning out of control. Bond watched as it left permanent skid marks on the brick road. Bond quickly locked on to it with his rocket launchers and pressed the launch button. The Thunderbird realized what Bond was doing and swerved out of the way and watched as the missile struck the cafe were it was at first.

Then, the Thunderbird braked, sending the Aston Martin ramping over it.

Chapter 8

The Aston Martin landed on the ground with a loud thud, the front windshield smashing inward onto Bond. It all happened so quick, the windshield smashing inward, the glass flying everywhere, the airbags exploding all around him. He was alive, and had a piece of glass embedded in his cheek. He looked behind him at the crushed the car, the ceiling caved in on the driver.

Bond threw open the door to his Aston Martin and watched as smoke billowed from the Thunderbird. He walked over and looked at the man inside. He was stuck inside, and struggled desperately tried to get out. Bond looked at the AK-47 in the back seats.

Bond reached into the smashed window and took it out. He pointed it at the man in the car.

" Who the hell are you?" asked the man in the car, coughing up some blood.

" The names Bond.... James Bond. You know perfectly well who I am. So whats Blofeld up to this time?" asked Bond as he jabbed the gun into the mans chest.

" Go to hell!" the man yelled. BANG! The man stopped moving and dropped the pistol that was in his hand. Bond ignored the man and walked over to his Aston Martin. It didn't have near as much damage as the Thunderbird did, except that the front end of the car was smashed up a bit and the windshield had exploded.

Bond threw open the door and the remaining parts of the glass fell down onto the hood of the car. He hopped in and picked up a few of the wet cigars, for the Vodka had gotten all over them. He walked over to a nearby trash can, which was right outside a bar called the Galaparo Maria, so Bond dropped off the cigars and walked inside for a drink.

He ripped out the glass shard in his cheek and threw it to the ground. He rubbed the wound, blood dripping from the cut. Bond was sweating, the sun beaming down upon him as he threw open the door to the bar.

He looked inside and saw a pool table, a pinball machine, a DJ, and of course, the bar part. He walked over to the bar part and looked at the bartender. She was in her 20s, and had blonde hair. She had a brilliant smile, and did not look like she was Brazilian. She was beautiful, and I think that everyone in the bar realized it.

Bond walked over and got her attention.

" What will it be?" she asked, flipping her beautiful blonde hair.

" Vodka Martini, shaken not stirred," he said sincerely.

She nodded and walked over and picked up a Martini glass and quickly made the martini. Bond watched as she made it, his eyes wandering to her backside. He had to almost force himself not to look.

She finished making it and walked back over to Bond with it.

" So who are you?" he asked.

" Kandy. Kandy Ferlina. Who are you?" she asked.

" The names Bond.... James Bond," he said as he took a sip of his martini. It was almost perfect, probably the best one hes ever had. Of course, except for the ones he makes himself.

" Hmmm," she said nodding her head.

" Yeah, you don't look Brazilian," said Bond taking another sip.

" Nah. I'm from America. Moved here just because I wanted to just get away from it all," she said. By this time, she had become accustomed to Bond's charm, and had already gotten herself a frosty cold beer.

" Ahhh. So, you notice anything suspicious around here?" asked Bond, trying to start a conversation.

" Well, actually, I haven't seen too much," she said.

" Oh, really," said Bond, using seduction to lure her back to his hotel room.

" Yeah," she said.

" Well, I have, It's actually in my hotel room. Would you like to see it?" he asked seductively.

" Definitely," she said.

Chapter 9

" Now, members of the United Kingdom and the world, heed my warning. I now have possession of seven nuclear bombs that were being carried by the Boeing 646 that was hijacked a couple days ago. Now, unless you pay me 10 million pounds of gold, then I will launch each of the seven nuclear bombs at each of the seven different continents,"

" And in addition, the seven bombs are being launched at one volcano on each continent besides Antarctica. The bomb exploding will instigate the volcano, making it explode. The resulting shockwave will kill millions and sink the continent. A missile will hit Antarctica, and the polar ice caps will melt, flooding the Earth. I have a underwater city in which I can stay in, and also a selected few," he said.

" Unless the sum of 10 million pounds of gold is paid to me in two days, the bombs will be launched, and this act of terrorism will commence. Now it's up to you. Pay or die," he finished.

The men in the room stood speechless and the TV shorted out.

" Who the hell was that??!!" asked one of the men.

" I know exactly who the hell that person is," said Bond, staring at the frozen video and the picture of shadows. All they could see was a hand stroking a white cat.

" It's Blofeld. He's alive," said Bond solemnly.

Bond had been called back from Brazil when this disturbing videotape showed up to try and find out whom the mysterious man was. M was standing beside Bill Tanner, one of Bond's closest friends working in MI6.

" Are you sure?" asked M.

" I'm sure," said Bond angrily.

" Try and trace where the transmission came from," ordered M to Tanner.

The room smelled like air freshener and now the only people inside was Bond, M and Moneypenny, and the ominous photo of the video stayed still.

" Now, Bond. Do we have any clue where his hideout is?" asked M.

" No. But we do know that he isn't on any of the continents. Play the tape back again," said Bond.

" Ok," said M.

The tape replayed, but this time Bond studied it extremely carefully.

" In addition, seven-"

" That's it," said Bond smiling.

" That's what?" asked M.

" Replay that part again and listen to the background," said Bond.

" Sounds like, sounds like music!" said M.

" Exactly. Right now in Hawaii, the great Mahikan festival is going on, and that is one of the songs that they play, so that is exactly where Blofeld's is. Hawaii," said Bond.

" Nice Job, 007," said M.

" I cannot pinpoint where exactly in Hawaii, but I know it is there," said Bond.

" Well, say Aloha to Hawaii," said M smiling.

Chapter 10

Hawaii

Music floated through the hot, humid, tropical environment called Hawaii. Hula dancers were everywhere, and people where everywhere, some drunk, some just fine. The sun beamed overhead like a diamond in the sky.

Bonds Aston Martin V12 Vanquish was fixed by Q and apparently, was working fine as it went down the road. The great Taklimakan volcano loomed in front of everyone, seemingly towering like a god.

Bond was smoking a Churchill cigar, the smoke wafting out the open window. He focused on the road ahead, a seemingly easy task, except when drunken people walked in the middle of the street.

Music played, people danced, and the celebration almost took over the entire island. Bond had already made a reservation in the Takin Garana, a five-star hotel that was extremely popular for tourists. Bond took another deep puff of his cigar and blew it out slowly.

The Takin Garana was not that hard to find. It was the place with the most cars, the place where the most people exited and entered. He pulled into the parking lot and decided he would check in later. Bond hopped out of the car and took out his cigar box with him.

He took the cigar out of his mouth and watched as the tip of it curled up from the small embers. He watched as the smoke billowed from it almost clouding his vision. He placed it back in his mouth and took yet another puff and began to walk.

He listened to the exotic music and the roar of people singing along. Bond looked overhead and watched as a helicopter flew overhead, the blades spinning furiously. He watched it fly towards the volcano, then lower into it!

He stared at it as it disappeared into the volcano.

" What?" asked Bond to himself as he took out his cigar. He stamped it out on an ashtray on top of a trashcan and threw the rest of it away in the trash. He thought back to one of his old missions when he first fought Blofeld.

The setting was in Japan, and his lair was in a dormant volcano. He remembered blowing up the volcano, and burning the blueprints that Blofeld had to build another one. Blofeld must have had more blueprints and built another one right here!

Bond looked around and looked for anyone who saw it to. Apparently no one. While looking, Bond spotted someone that he already knew.

" Kandy?" yelled Bond.

" Bond?" she replied almost having to scream fro him to hear. She rushed over and hugged him.

" What are you doing here?" asked Bond.

" I'm on vacation! I came here!" she said dancing still.

" Oh," said Bond.

" Why are you here?" she asked as the song changed.

" Just came here to enjoy myself," he said smiling.

" Wanna drink?" she asked.

" Sure ," said Bond.

Kandy led him to a place called the Trigin Bar, where they immediately ordered their drinks.

" So, why did you leave?" she asked as they waited for their drinks.

" I got a urgent call," said Bond.

" And what kind of job did you say you did?" she asked curiously.

" Universal Exports," he said.

" Ahh," she said as the man came back with the drinks.

Bond took his Martini off the plate and Kandy took her Tequila. She took a sip at the same time Bond did. They stared deep into each other's eyes as they sipped their drinks. When they were finished, Bond said he had to go to his hotel room, and that it was getting late, although it was only 9:00 P.M.

" See ya!" he yelled to her over the screaming crowd of people.

" Bye!" she yelled back as she was swept away in the flurry of people.

Bond suddenly realized what he had to do. He had until 12:50 in the morning tomorrow to stop Blofeld, so he had to infiltrate that volcano.

Chapter 11

Bond checked into his hotel at precisely 9:30 P.M, and got into is room at precisely 9:32 P.M. he dropped off his luggage and began sifting through all the junk that he had brought. He took out his fairly bulletproof suit and put his P99 in the holster. He slipped into the suit and grabbed the duck tape and placed it in one of his pockets.

He was ready. He threw open the door to his hotel room and looked downward. He was on the seventh floor, so he couldn't just jump down. Bond activated the rappel on his watch and attached it to the windowsill. Bond began walking down the side of the building, the rappel holding his weight.

When he reached the ground, he recoiled the rappel and ran over to his Aston Martin. It glinted in the moonlight, a beautiful sight. Bond hopped in and quickly revved up the engine. He sped out of the parking lot quickly.

The moon and his headlights were the only source of light Bond had, so he made the best of them. Finding the volcano was absolutely no problem at all, for it was probably the biggest thing on the island.

He watched as three cars pulled up alongside the volcano under the cloak of darkness. Bond quickly activated his camouflage and pulled up directly behind them. A part of the volcano opened up and it revealed a ramp that led up out of Bonds sight. The cars began to go inside, up the ramp, and onto the main floor.

Bond followed and looked behind himself as the door shut. So he had successfully infiltrated the volcano. Put one check on the list. The ramp led up extremely high, and once they reached the top, Bond saw Blofeld sitting in his chair, stroking his cat.

Bond wanted to hop out of the car right then and there and shoot him, but then he would be killed. Bond watched as the people in the cars got out and approached Blofeld. Bond did not know what they were saying, so quickly opened the window of the car.

He tossed out a piece of the Goo at them and it landed perfectly on the ground. Bond put the other piece in his ear and listened.

" Our best bet is that 007 is still in Brazil, wondering where the plane is, but we can't be to careful," said Blofeld in his menacing voice.

" Anyway, sir, the missiles are ready for launch whenever you wish," said one of the men.

" Good. I don't want any mistakes anymore!" said Blofeld as he got up from his chair.

" I will go to my quarters," he said as he was escorted to his room.

Bond watched as the men walked in the opposite direction. He got out of the Aston Martin and quickly hid behind a cart. The whole idea was very clever, Bond thought as he made his way over to an unsuspecting guard.

He grabbed the man and put his arm around his neck. He twisted it and threw him to the ground with a sickening thud. Bond quickly threw on his clothes and pretended he was a guard. He took the mans AK-47 and began "patrolling" the lair.

It was very similar to the previous one Blofeld had, but Bond was happy about that. He knew his way around. Several other guards waved to him and smiled. Bond did the same, just to seem like one of them.

" Would Donald Grant please report to the launch room? Donald Grant?" an automated voice said.

Bond quickly looked down at his nametag and realized that it was he! Bond obeyed their orders and walked over to where the main launch room was. It was extremely hot in the lair, and it seemed as though the volcano wanted to explode from right under his feet.

Bond walked into the place, only to be greeted by Blofeld.

" Ahhh. My old nemesis Mr. James Bond 007. How are things?" asked Blofeld sneering.

" Been great," sneered Bond.

" Take the bastard away," said Blofeld as he made a hand motion.

Several guards ran over and grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. They jostled him an awful lot, but Bond withstood it. He was taken to a jail cell; similar to one that he was in when he got captured by Goldfinger.

They threw him inside and locked the door. They took away his watch and his guns. Bond had a couple bruises on himself, but he didn't care. He watched as the men walked away. Bond quickly reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone.

He quickly flipped it open and started the Aston Martin. He smiled and pressed the missile launcher button. He watched as two missiles were sent flying, ejected from the Aston Martin and struck a control room. The explosion rocked the entire lair, and Bond launched a couple more. He undid his camouflage and started spinning around and firing missiles everywhere.

The guards began firing bullets everywhere, trying to hit the assailant, but to no avail. Bond watched as glass shattered and flames erupted. He made the car speed towards his cell at full speed, and it struck with full impact.

The wall crumbled under the weight of the Aston Martin as Bond looked at the car. He popped open the hood of the car and looked inside. Inside was a whole arsenal of weapons. Bullets were flying in all kinds of directions. Bond picked the AIMS-20 and a P99.

Then, he got ready for the fight of his life.

Chapter 12

He jumped out of the cell and hopped into the Aston Martin. He pressed the missile launcher button, but no more missiles flew out! He was out! Bond hit the ignition and struck the pedal with full force, flying in reverse.

He sped down the ramp and waited for the door to open. It opened, and Bond let it go out. He hopped out of the car and quickly ran back inside the volcano before the door closed behind him.

Bond began firing bullets relentlessly at a bunch of people. Gas tanks exploded, people were shot, and flames were everywhere. Bond emptied out his gun and reloaded it quickly. He dropped the empty cartridge to the ground. Sweat dripped down his face as the gun in his hands shook uncontrollably as bullets flew.

He looked straight into the scope and picked out the guards one by one. He looked for Blofeld, but couldn't find him. He ignored the fact that bullets flew past him, barely hitting him, and focused on the fact that more guards kept popping up everywhere.

He pulled the trigger yet again, except this time, it clicked. It was empty!! Bond threw the gun to the side and whipped out his P99 and kept shooting, his finger never leaving the trigger. He began running over to the control room, because that was where he could stop the missiles from launching. All 7, lined up in a row and popped out of the ground. Bond gasped and looked at his watch.

It was 12: 45! Bond raced up a stairwell and into the room as fast as he could. Several panels and all kinds of gadgets lined the walls, and glowing lights surrounded Bond. He looked around for the one marked destination, but couldn't find it.

Suddenly, Bond realized that Blofeld was getting away! The helicopter that was in the center of the room was lifting off, and the hatch was opening. Suddenly, a precisely trained bullet flew through the air and struck the glass pane in front of Bond.

Blofeld put his revolver away and gave Bond an evil look.

" Goddamn bulletproof glass. Who the hell thought up that idea!" yelled Blofeld in the helicopter.

The helicopter exited the volcano and the hatch closed behind it.

Bond muttered a four-letter word under his breath as he looked at the clock.

12: 49! Bond found the destination panel finally. He quickly changed the destinations to outer space and watched as the missiles shifted, facing another direction. Bond smiled and quickly ran out of the room.

Hot molten lava started to seep through the floor! The missiles launched and busted through the hatch. Bond reached into his pocket and drew out the duck tape. He aimed it at the ceiling and pressed the hidden button. The grapple flew through the air and struck the ceiling.

Bond pressed it again and was sent flying towards the ceiling. He grabbed a hold of the hatch as the lava quickly enveloped everything in its path. Bond climbed through the hatch and ran towards the edge of the volcano as fast as he could.

He launched the rappel at the edge of the volcano and quickly began running down the side of the volcano at his fastest speed. It was pitch dark, except the moonlight that barely illuminated anything.

The hatch exploded in a huge explosion that rocked the entire volcano. Volcanic ash flew everywhere and lava spewed all over the mountain. Bond stopped and looked behind him. Lava began to rush down the volcano swiftly as ever!

Chapter 12

Bond whipped back around and ran down the volcano as fast as he could. Suddenly, the rappel snapped, and Bond flew forward, tumbling down the mountain. Bond watched as the lava flew down the mountain faster then he rolled.

Bond grabbed hold of a rock that jutted out of the mountain. He pressed the button on his watch and another rappel shot out and hooked on to another rock. Bond regained his balance and continued running. Molten lava rocks flew in all sorts of directions, knocking off chunks of the outside of the volcano.

Bond was almost blinded by the volcanic ashes surrounding him. He looked behind himself and realized the lava was gaining on him. He found yet another burst of energy and sped down as fast as he could. He was almost there, and he could see his Aston Martin with someone beside it.

The lava hit a ledge and quickly stopped, giving Bond a couple of seconds. He got to the bottom of the mountain and threw his watch to the ground, only for it to be enveloped by the lava. Bond rushed over to the car and saw Kandy standing beside it.

" Get in the goddam car!" he yelled.

She nodded and hopped in and held the door open for Bond's ash covered body. He hopped in and quickly revved up the engine. It wouldn't start! The lava was getting closer and closer.

" Oh, shit. Come on baby," said Bond as he twisted the key again.

The lava hit the front of the car with a huge impact. The front of the car began to melt, and he got it to start. He sped backwards in reverse and turned around and began driving. Suddenly, bullets flew at the Aston Martin from above.

Bond looked overhead and saw Blofeld leaning out the side of his helicopter with an AK-47 rattling in his hands. Bond jerked right and watched as the lava and the bullets followed. Buildings began melting, and cars exploded once the lava enveloped it.

Bond watched as a couple of the bullets hit the side of the car, puncturing several small holes. Bond made another right and focused ahead. Yes! It was a bridge! He sped forward, but saw that it was like a drawbridge, and it was splitting.

The bridge opened up, probably to stop the lava. Bond slammed his foot on the pedal and told Kandy to hold on. He sped forward as fast as they could, and ramped off the bridge. Unfortunately, they did not make it across to the other side.

They hit the water with full impact, almost making their heads snap forwards and break. Water began to quickly swallow the car, but Bond had one last trick up his sleeve. The car quickly transformed. The wheels retracted in and it transformed into a submarine.

Bond put it on autopilot and looked behind him as the lava fell off the side of the island and fell into the ocean.

" What were you doing there???" asked Bond.

" Well, I was driving home from a party, and I saw your car sitting there, so I waited for you," she said.

" By the way, really, who are you?" she asked.

" My name is Bond... James Bond. I work for MI6 as a 00-agent, and my number is 007. I was assigned to save the world from a terrorist group called S.P.E.C.T.R.E and to kill their head, Ernst Stavro Blofeld," he said, blowing his cover.

" Now where were we?" asked Kandy.

" We were about to find out how sweet you really are!" said Bond as he pressed his lips against hers, and they kissed, a kiss that would be his all time high.

The End

James Bond Will Return In:

Death Is On Your Doorstep


End file.
